irategamerdoesnotsuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Bros 2
Super Mario Bros 2 is the eighth epsiode of the first season of The Irate Gamer. The long list of doublethink commited by The Irate Gamer can be seen here Summary Chris found out that he ran out of heart medicine and he has to go to the pharmacy before its too late. Chris also trips on a dog's leash while crossing the street, breaking his jaw. Stay tuned for the sequel where Irate Gamer is beset by a murderous Toad Stool and sued by a pregnant Birdo. Chris Bores you are the father! High detail Plot summary After the newly added Irate Gamer intro complete with a theme song (Blindpass from Stacktraxx of Digital Juice), Irate Gamer begins the review by stating, “'Mario’s perhaps one of the most recognizable video game icons of all time,'” in order to allow non-gamers to understand what even they already know. Irate Gamer explains the reasoning for this with, “'And that’s mainly because they Nintendo packaged each Nintendo system with the game, Super Mario Bros,'” demonstrating that he has not bought a Wii or Gamecube, both of which did not come with a Mario game prepackaged. It should also be noted that the NES was not generally sold with Super Mario Brothers as the Deluxe, Sports and Challenge Sets did not have Super Mario Brothers bundled with them. Irate Gamer states that, “'It game quickly became popular and spawned sequels,'” demonstrating that he was able to understand that the sequential numbers in the titles of Mario games indicated that they were sequels to the franchise. Irate Gamer then says, “'But if you line up all the Super Mario games in order one of them sticks out like a sore thumb,'” while showing an incomplete collection of Super Mario games that is suspiciously missing Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, and New Super Mario Bros. Irate Gamer states that the game that is a sore thumb is Super Mario Bros 2. Irate Gamer then attempts to invoke empathy: “'I know what you’re thinking, that I’m going sit here and bash Super Mario 2. But before you start sending your hate-mail, just hear me out.'” Irate Gamer then succeeds in misleading the audience when he defies expectations and immediately says, "Now I don’t hate Mario 2, but when compared to the other Mario games, this one just has ass written all over it” showing that he is in fact going to sit there and bash Super Mario 2. Irate Gamer also helps the English impaired by showing a picture of the Super Mario Bros. 2 game cartridge with the words ass written all over it in different text fonts; perhaps helping the many toddlers who watch his show understand the joke and for those of higher age to understand that they should change the URL. Irate Gamer shows that there are Shy Guys, the same cast from Mario, mushroom powerups, Starmen (with associated music) and Koopa shells and then states, “'First of all, there’s nothing remotely familiar in this game that was included in the previous ones,'" by stating that coin blocks, Goombas, Koopa-Troopas and King Koopa (Bowser) are absent from the game. Irate Gamer demonstrates that he understands the Mario franchise by saying, “'Instead we’re treated to a cast of goofy and oddball characters. Like Snifits, Shy Guys, and Bob-ombs,'" all of which certainly never became staples of the Mario franchise. Irate Gamer says that, “'And the real shitshocker'" and a laugh track is played following the line. It is unknown why Irate Gamer thought it was funny, but it probable that since Bowser was replaced by another villain, Irate Gamer found it funny. Irate Gamer supports this as he says, "the villain of the previous game has been replaced by a fat frog named Wart. This makes no sense whatsoever!" This probably made Irate Gamer laugh since Bowser does not appear wimpy and thus is a character that Irate Gamer can remember whereas Wart appears to be the same as any other being and is thus lunch. Irate Gamer explains that all the other characters have abilities while 'Toadstool', whose actual name is Toad, is the weakest character, even though he is the fastest character (capable of speedruns) and can pluck up vegetables, enemies and other items in the game the quickest. Irate Gamer wouldn't even bother to do anything that would require effort and skill, such as a speedrun, so Toad is clearly nutrients in Irate Gamer's vision. Irate Gamer finally starts playing the game and notes that the player begins by falling from the sky. Irate Gamer notes that this is wierd since no such information was offered in the game manual he mistakened for a ham and cheese sandwich. Irate Gamer complains that he must pick up and throw enemies which makes his job harder since he now has a competent ranged attack and viewers will call him out on his poor gameplay. Irate Gamer then says that the game is single-player only, demonstrating that he is extremely clever in his analysis of the game as it is a legitimate complaint that there is no turn-based two player mode. A clone of Irate Gamer shows up and asks if he could play the game but the clone cannot as it is diifcult to pass the controller from one gastric cavity to the other. Irate Gamer makes another complaint saying that the game starts characters of with two hearts for a health meter and that he has to kill enemies to get health and increase his max health (he also ignores the fact that potions can be found in certain clumps of grass that lead to a dark world where coins and mushroom power-ups can be found). He points out that this would mean that if he died, it would be his own fault and that he is uncomfortable with games rewarding skillful people since he lacks skills. Irate Gamer then continues to make fun of the game he sees as wimpy by saying that the Starmen power-up was "fucked up" in this game because its too difficult to collect 5 easily found cheries to get the star to become invinicible. It is not known why Irate Gamer hates the game so much to the point of complaining about things that reward player participation. It is likely that Irate Gamer finds that the game, being easier than the first Super Mario Brothers, is wimpy because it takes pity on lesser players. Irate Gamer would prefer if the game were difficult, so that he could say the game is too hard and sucks because it's not easy. Irate Gamer positions his character to receive the star, but the footage suddenly slows down as Irate Gamer complains that it takes forever for the star to rise high enough to be grabbed (because he is holding the slow function button on his SNES9X emulator). Irate Gamer notes that he could take a shit in the time it takes to get the star, which is a quite an achievement because Irate Gamer consumes mass quanities of resources and so excrement elimination would indeed take much time especially due to a lack of fiber . Irate Gamer complains that the game needs more power-ups and that there are too many enemies for him to intentionally run into. Irate Gamer has his character Luigi hump a cactus until he dies from being hit by a Pokey and quits while making yells out of frustation. Irate Gamer then discusses the stage boss (whom is called Birdo, but Chris calls it a "dopey pink bird"), and complains that Birdo becomes stronger each time you fight her, something that is in 90% of the games he claims to knows all the "ins and outs of". Since Birdo is pink and wimpy, Irate Gamer grabs the Birdo sprite from the TV screen, shouts, "get over here," and beats up the pregnant transvestite bird, demonstrating Irate Gamer's superior grasp in morality, Irate Gamer: Supporting violent acts against transgender characters since 2007. Irate Gamer suddenly skips 20 levels worth of content and confronts Wart with Mario. Irate Gamer then kills Wart by having Mario throw vegtables at him while his mouth is open and Irate Gamer says, "Giving kids another reason not to eat their vegetables," but does not state that the first reason is because Irate Gamer had already eaten all the vegetables. Irate Gamer shares his final thoughts on the game: “'You know I wish I was dreaming up this game because it fucking sucks! Compared to the other Mario games this one if the worst of the bunch,'” clearly demonstrating that he was not going to "sit here and bash Super Mario 2". Irate Gamer also shows that he likes Hotel Mario, Mario's Time machine and Mario Clash by saying that Super Mario 2 (an extremely good game) was worse than them. Before the audience can wise up and leave, Irate Gamer states, “'Now if you think this review is over, then think again!'” and mentions Super Mario Brothers the Lost Levels, one of the four titles available on the SNES game, Super Mario All-Stars. Chris tries to play the audience for fools by asking where these levels can be found and how they became lost in the first place (it should be noted that, during this part, Irate Gamer is using an NES controller to play a SNES game, a mistake that he couldn't bother to fix). He then says, “'Well, the title’s misleading. Because after doing some research, I learned that this game is in fact the real Super Mario Bros. 2!'”. The fact that Super Mario Bros. The Lost levels was the real Super Mario Brothers 2 was something that was known to everyone who had read Nintendo Power, but it is true that Irate Gamer did research as it must have been extremely difficult to read words. He says that the game is alot more similar to the first Super Mario Brothers game and even contains similar powerups (like Poison Mushroom which clearly are not in the first Super Mario Brothers game). Irate Gamer demonstrates a superior understanding of sequel terminology by saying, “'This game right here is the perfect predecessor to the first Mario game!'”. He says that SMB2 was based off of Doki Doki panic, a game thats "years old than SMB2" (even though Doki Doki Panic was released one year prior to Super Mario Brothers 2 USA). Irate Gamer states that Nintendo stole from themselves by stating that SMB2 stole everything from Doki Doki Panic and demonstrate this by incorrectly matching up the characters from both games based on their powers. Irate Gamer suggest that Nintendo did not release the game because it was too similar. It should be noted that Nintendo did not release the game because they believed it would be too hard for North American audiences and because of the fatc that it was too similar. It's also a known, official fact that Nintendo did not want to release SMB2 in Lost Levels form. Irate Gamer sits with his clone and says (with a bit of irony), “'I guess that’s understandable since having two of the same thing can get stale and repetitive.'” and his clone says “'Yep, stale and repetitive.'” This reveals Irate Gamer's motive to consume his clone who contains just as much nutrients as he does. Irate Gamer then states that SMB2 on the GBA is better because it has better looking graphics and he likes things that have color and brightness. It should be noted that the GBA version of Super Mario Brothers 2 (called Super Mario Advance) is very similar to both the NES version and SNES Super Mario All-Stars version. The only main difference is that health-restoring items are much easier to find. Irate Gamer states that he will now destroy the NES version of Super Mario Brothers 2 when he is suddenly interupted by the relevation that his clone is Evil Gamer. It is not known why his clone is evil, since Irate Gamer was the one who was going to kill him in the first place. Evil says he is sick and tired of Irate Gamer getting his facts wrong and being a graphics whore and, having just been armed with a zapper donated by the audience, is going to kill Irate Gamer first and take over his show. Irate Gamer picks up a blue flower which gives him fire powers (it shouldn't give him anything since, at the time of this video, New Super Mario Bros. Wii wasn't released yet and so Blue Flowers (Ice Flowers) have no powers) and uses a fire ball to kill Evil Gamer while the audience unsubscribes. Since Evil Gamer's corpse is now well-done, Irate Gamer ends the review just in time for dinner. Notable Flubs *Admits that he doesn't find Super Mario Bros. 2 a bad game but yet contradicts this by saying it's the "worst one of the bunch" and that Super Mario Advance (A port/remake of SMB2) felt more like a Mario game although it's the same game but with larger enemies, vegetables and better access to hearts. **This is not true as games such as Mario is Missing, Hotel Mario and Mario's Time Machine have had negative reception compared to Super Mario Bros. 2 which is the fifth-best selling game for NES. **In Chris' lineup, he singles out Super Mario Bros. 2 as being the sore thumb over Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island where the game has a more cartoonish-style to it and you play as several Yoshi who carry Baby Mario on their back throughout the levels. *6:10 - "Mario Bros. 2 Japan is the perfect predecessor to the first Mario game." *Mentions that ''Doki Doki Panic ''was released a few years before Super Mario Bros 2. when it was really only released a year before. *Chris mixes up Mario and Toad's ''Doki Doki Panic ''counterparts as Papa, the moustached character, is Toad's counterpart and Imajin, the character he refers to as "the worthless Toad", is Mario's counterpart. Trivia *In the description for the video, it is slated that over 5 video games were reviewed. Only 4 games; Super Mario Bros 2, Super Mario Bros The Lost Levels, Doki Doki Panic, and Super Mario Advance were discussed many of them glossed over and roughly 7 seconds of Super Mario Bros was shown. This is clearly not over 5 video games. *"After doing some research..." Became a famous Irate Gamer quote. *This is the first appearence of Evil Gamer. *Super Mario Bros 2 is actually a great NES classic and is well loved by the Nintendo Gamers. The game became a staple of the Mario Franchise and was not regulated to discontinuity. The comedy in this episode is based on Irate Gamer's inability to understand that the game is fun and playable and rewards perceptive viewers the ability to notice that Chris Bores is simply making up flaws for him to complain about. *The Mario 2 bashing is clearly a rip-off of AVGN's Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest, though AVGN gave it a decent explanation why it sucked. *Chris later revisited Super Mario Bros 2 in an episode of his new series, CHRIS NEO, where he corrected his mistakes from this review, admitting that he finds Super Mario Bros 2 iconic but that when compared to the first game, it didn't make sense due to how different the concept was. External links *The Internet Movie Database Video Category:The Irate Gamer episodes Category:The Irate Gamer season 1 episodes